


Of New Years Eve and Blueberry Pancakes

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Friends [2]
Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Cliffhangers, Conversations, Crushes, Crying, Cunnilingus, Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Fights, Het, Heterosexual Sex, Holidays, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Love Confessions, Making Out, New Year's Eve, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pancakes, Party, Pining, Propositions, Secrets, Sexual Content, Teenagers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: It's New Years Eve and Avery had a choice of spending it at home seeing the boy who hurt her or spending it at a party with Daryl and Zac.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be a one-shot but will hopefully just be a two part fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: If I had known getting you pancakes was going to make you cry I would have went for something else," Daryl told her and it was obvious from the slight hint of a smile in his voice that he was trying to cheer her up from whatever was making her cry.

Groaning in frustration, Avery gave her mom a glare as they stared each other down in the kitchen. It was New Year's Eve and the day of her family's annual New Year's Eve party. One that her mom went all out for and Avery should have known she would be regulated to kitchen duty as none of her other siblings liked to help but Avery had hoped that just for one year she'd catch a break.

Had hoped that maybe she could go out with Zac and Daryl as they went on their yearly IHOP brunch run before going to the movies. But nope that hadn't happened today.

"Mom," Avery whined knowing she probably sounded like an unruly child instead of the sixteen year old that she was. "Can't you please find someone else to help you make the food?" she asked her whine still staying in her voice. "I was kind of hoping to get to go with Zac and Daryl today."

"Did they ask you to go?" Diana asked sounding skeptical because of course she knew the answer already more than likely.

She knew that no Avery hadn't been asked mainly because the brunch thing was something that Zac and Daryl did alone or with Zac's girlfriends since Daryl had never really had none. Though Avery had a weird feeling that if Carol had came from California with them she'd have went.

After all just last week Avery had heard Daryl declare his love for Carol...even if he had kissed her after. But that had been because of mistletoe and neither had really talked of the kiss since. Both just sort of avoiding each other.

Which was another reason she had wanted to go and invite herself along somehow. So that Daryl could stop ignoring her because this was new. He had never ignored her not even when he knew about her silly pathetic crush and hell she had swore the past two years they had gotten closer.

With him gone away to California she was always calling him every weekend mostly. Talking to him way up into the night and this past summer she had spent a solid month visiting Zac. With Zac promising she could do it again next summer.

But of course Daryl must not have deemed her too close if he hadn't told her about Carol. Which was obviously going to be a sore subject for awhile with Avery. After all she had told him about Shane and how they were semi dating.

Not having labels but being exclusive with each other..though of course she kept out the part that they fooled around. That his hand had wandered up her shirt and into her pants, fingering her a few times. While she had given Shane a blow job once or twice.

Something she hadn't liked but he said it had made him happy so she'd probably do it again for him. If he wanted it again because ever since Christmas and her admitting that she wasn't in love with him or ready to really be his girlfriend things had been strained.

He had only called once and came by twice. Both visits ending in arguments. Though he had promised to come to the party tonight when they had talked on the phone last night.

"No," Avery finally answered her mom after that long pause. "Neither invited me but I was going to invite myself.." she trailed off only stopping when her mom finally returned the glare that Avery had on her face earlier.

"You're not inviting yourself Avery Laurel," Diana scolded which made Avery blush as she looked down. "I don't know why you'd think they would even want you there. You're a kid and they're young adults."

Rolling her eyes Avery turned away from her mom to keep from showing her real emotions. Because while she may have been sixteen she had still always been close to Zac. She was still the only sibling who had gotten to spend a summer in California. She was the only sibling that he called often that lived at home.

Though she was sure Zac also called Taylor a lot too but Taylor was off in New York and not still in Georgia living at home like everyone else including Isaac.

"Fine," Avery finally relented. Her voice coming out soft as she turned to face her mother. "What do you need help with?" she asked feeling resigned to her duty of helping her mother.

Diana smiled at her after she relented. Soon listing off the stuff she needed help with and Avery could only sigh while she internally screamed. Wishing that she wasn't such a goody two shoes. That she'd learn to be a rebel every now and then.

*** 

Leaning against the stove after the last pie her mom had wanted Avery to help with was in the oven. Avery frowned before moving to go to the sink and wash her hands. Her eyes once she was at the sink going to the window outside and the lack of Zac's car.

Because of course he and Daryl were still gone. Had been gone for over five hours now and they were obviously having more than just brunch and going to the movies. Making Avery envious that she had missed it. But Avery had been her typical self. Giving in to what her mom wanted and not what she herself wanted.

Shaking her head she finished washing her hands. Drying them on a dish towel before going upstairs to her room where she had left her phone laying on her bed and when she opened it. She was surprised to see a text from Shane.

Though the moment she opened it she wished she hadn't because what was inside made her heart plummet to her stomach and her eyes burn as tears welled inside of them. Wishing she could forget the three images he had attached. Images of some brunette giving him a blow job.

A brunette who wasn't her and obviously he knew that. If the text under them was anything to go by. Telling her Happy New Years Eve and that he was just returning the gift of feeling horrible. The same gift she had given him on Christmas.

Throwing her phone down Avery felt the tears that had welled up in her eyes come out. Not sure why it had hurt so much that Shane had cheated. She wasn't in love with him but she had loved him on some aspect. Maybe even cared for him.

Then today he had turned around and did this all because she had hurt him. Sent her pictures of him getting oral sex from someone else. More than likely pictures taken within the last week which meant he had cheated on her. He had cheated and was rubbing it in her face that he had cheated even if they hadn't even really been official.

Hearing a knock on her door Avery wiped at her eyes quickly, "Come in," she called out half expecting to see Jessica or one of her siblings but instead when the door opened she was greeted by the site of Daryl holding what looked like a take out box.

"Umm I brought you this," Daryl spoke as he held the box out to her as a blush coated his cheeks and he chewed on his lip nervously for a bit. "I kind of...well...maybe I heard your conversation with your mom and so I brought you food from IHOP. Even warmed it up in the microwave before bringing it up here to you."

Cracking a small smile when she heard Daryl, Avery stood from her bed in a hurry. Taking the box from him before walking to the desk that was in her room. "You didn't have too," she told him as her voice cracked and fuck no. The last thing she wanted was to start crying with Daryl here in her room.

Not when things were already semi awkward as it was between them.

"I wanted too," Daryl nodded as he eyed her and Avery forced a smile as she bit into her own lip hard.

Using that as a tactic to keep from crying again and it almost worked until she looked away to open the box. Revealing two pancakes with blueberry toppings. The order she had got all the time when they had went over the summer in California.

"Thanks," Avery spoke as her voice cracked again and this time the tears she had been fighting off came out. A part of her hating that she couldn't hold it together in front of Daryl. Knowing she was probably making things even more awkward than what they were.

"If I had known getting you pancakes was going to make you cry I would have went for something else," Daryl told her and it was obvious from the slight hint of a smile in his voice that he was trying to cheer her up from whatever was making her cry. 

Shaking her head Avery looked up at him as she wiped at her eyes before sitting down at the table. "It's not the pancakes," she told him before reaching for the fork he had brought along with box and taking a bite. "Shane..he..he sent me pictures of another girl giving him a blow job. He cheated on me and we weren't even really official but he fucking cheated and he sent me pictures to prove it," she confessed as more tears came out and god she really was pathetic.

Pathetic and didn't know how to shut up. Seemed to be her specialty now days anyway.

Daryl fell silent at that and Avery took a few more bites of her pancakes before turning to look at him. Finding him looking down at her floor and chewing on his lip again. A nervous tick he had.

"Shane's a prick," Daryl finally stated as he looked back up at Avery. "Done told ya that on Christmas."

"Yeah well I'm a slow learner," Avery frowned as she wiped at her eyes. "Took him actually showing it for me to believe it."

Daryl snorted as he cracked a smile, "Just more proof your Zac's sister," he told her as he leaned against her dresser. "Slow learner who takes awhile to realize things. Must be a Hanson family trait."

"Fuck off," Avery teased him as she shook her head laughing some and actually feeling good about it. Not feeling like her heart was literally breaking. "It's going to suck tonight though because Shane's agreed to come and he'll probably be an asshole and show up with the brunette from the pictures just to rub it in my face even more."

"He'll get his ass kicked if he does," Daryl spoke way to fast. "Your brothers would kick his ass," he told her as he looked at her funny. Almost like he was scared of something. Like he had given away a secret she wasn't supposed to know.

Avery laughed again before falling silent as she finished her pancakes and she was faintly aware of the fact that Daryl was staying in her room. That he hadn't left yet which made her look back at him once she was done.

"Everything okay Daryl?" Avery asked him with a raised eyebrow watching as he blushed now and went to chewing on his lip before bringing his thumb up to chew on the skin there.

Another nervous tick of his.

Daryl just gave her a head nod before moving away from her dresser, heading to the door but then he paused as if reconsidering his actions and he turned to look at her. "You know you don't have to stay here tonight. Zac and I sort of went to check on Merle today while we were out and he invited us to hang out with him and a few his friends for a party. Zac wants to go which means I'll probably be going too and I really don't want to be left sitting around with Merle and his friends while Zac fucks a prostitute."

"Zac wouldn't fuck a prostitute," Avery spoke but from the look Daryl gave her he obviously knew more than she did. Like yeah, he expected Zac to go off and fuck a prostitute tonight. "Aren't Zac and Kate still back together? I mean on Christmas they fucked again."

"Apparently Christmas was a fluke," Daryl shrugged as he ran a hand through his hair. "But you can come with us or stay here. Just wanted to let you know you have an option if you don't want to see Shane."

Avery fell silent as she nodded her head briefly, "And what time do you leave if I want to go?"

"Seven," Daryl answered and after he did she looked at the clock seeing she had about three hours to make a decision and get ready if she went.

Chewing on her lip Avery heaved a tiny sigh, "I'll think about it," she told him watching as he just gave her a nod in response before walking off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "If she was the one on the phone then who do you love?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only supposed to be a two parter but yeah that didn't happen lol. It's now going to have three.

Avery took several deep breaths as she looked herself over in the mirror. A bundle of nerves having built a giant wall in her stomach because she had decided to take Daryl up on his offer to go to the party with him and Zac. Though she wasn't sure why she was nervous.

It'd just be a normal night out and she had those all the time this past summer with Zac and Daryl except she hadn't kissed Daryl this past summer like they had kissed on Christmas.

But things had seemed okay earlier today so maybe it wouldn't be awkward and maybe she should just get things together in her head because clearly she was having a semi panic attack over nothing.

Doing a quick once over again Avery reached behind her neck and took off the necklace that Shane had given her. Leaving on the one that Daryl had gave her though. Daryl hadn't hurt so she was okay wearing his necklace but Shane was a lying, cheating, prick so she didn't want his.

Would probably find a way to return it to him at school when it started back in the next few days.

After taking the necklace off Avery left her room, heading downstairs in a hurry where she found Zac and Daryl by the door and when she made it to them, she blushed when Daryl gave her a curious look. Without even saying a word to her she knew what he was asking her.

He was asking if she was going and she nodded her head. Watching as his curious look turned from curious to a satisfied smile and Avery had to look away from him as a blush coated her cheeks. The nerves in her stomach getting slightly worse now.

Again though she wasn't sure why. This was just a regular outing like the ones they had in California. Even if Merle and his questionable friends would be there.

Reaching for her coat she put it on silently. Hearing Zac grumble under his breath when he saw her. Obviously not having been informed of her being invited and maybe right now she could understand why Zac was upset when he usually wouldn't be.

Zac probably thought she'd put a damper on his ability to sleep with whatever prostitute caught his eye. When in the end Avery really didn't care how he got his dick wet or who he got his dick wet with.

Giving her brother a glare she moved a bit closer to him, "I'm not going to ruin your night. You don't have to worry," she told him a bit harshly. 

"That's not what I'm worried about," Zac spoke his voice almost as low and harsh as Avery's. "I'm worried for after when you go and run to Kate. God knows you can't keep your mouth shut Avie and as much as I love you more than the rest of my sisters I don't want Kate to know what I've done."

Avery let out a tiny indignant laugh, "You think I can't keep a secret?" she asked feeling a bit hurt but maybe he did have a point. When she had been younger she was known to blab. But since getting older...since dating Shane she was doing better at keeping secrets.

Hadn't told anyone but Beth that Shane had fingered her a few times and that she had given him a blow job. Hadn't told anyone period that she had kissed Daryl on Christmas nor had she told Daryl that she knew he was in love with Carol.

So in the end Avery was doing so much better at keeping secrets.

"I know you can't," Zac muttered out as he shook his head as if his mind was made up. "You're my baby sister I know you better than anyone. You're still that little girl who runs and blabs everything."

Glaring more Avery shook her head, "Well you're wrong because I'm not," she hissed out before moving away from him finally. Hating the fact that now she wanted to cry again.

But at least this time it was Zac's fault and not Shane's.

"If she tells Kate it's on you," Zac spoke and Avery turned seeing him looking at Daryl. "Just remember I'm the one you have to live with in California. I can make things hell."

Daryl rolled his eyes at Zac's words as if they didn't phase him and maybe they didn't. After all Daryl had probably gotten worse threats from his dad and Merle growing up.

"Whatever you say Hanson," Daryl sighed before turning his back on Zac and going out the door and both Avery and Zac silently followed behind him.

Both of them being a bit grumpy as they did so and maybe in that moment the fact that they were so alike was really obvious. Like it was proof that they really were cut from the same cloth more so than the rest of their siblings.

*** 

Avery wasn't exactly sure how long Daryl had been driving. But for most of it she had been lost in her own thoughts at least until she heard Zac talking. That had brought her out of her own head and made her sit in the backseat silently.

Trying not to let on that she was listening in to Zac and Daryl's conversation thought it was hard not too.

"So have you heard from Carol today?" Zac asked teasingly from where he sat in the passenger seat. Shooting Daryl a knowing look when Daryl turned too look at him.

"Not today," Daryl answered with a shake of his head. 

Zac laughed some as he looked back out at the road, "Figured you would. You two are basically in love with each other and I'm really surprised at your lack of conversation on this trip. Going to have to work had to play matchmaker when we get back home."

"You know she's with Ed right?" Daryl asked and that must have been the abusive boyfriend Zac had mentioned on Christmas. "Anyway I called her on Christmas that was good enough for her."

"Yeah yeah I know she's with Ed but she's clearly in love with you," Zac defended almost sounding like a whiny child. "You two are like endgame goals and shit," he smirked before looking back at Daryl. "And you two promised each other you'd call every day. I doubt Christmas was good enough for her."

"It was though," Daryl stated sounding final in his answer and it was enough to make Zac huff but he went silent after that. Probably not wanting to make Daryl angry if he kept his teasing up and once Zac had gone silent, Avery went back in her own head.

Knowing that Daryl had been lying when he told Zac he had talked to Carol on Christmas. He hadn't talked to her though he had been talking to someone about her and even though it was clear Zac knew that Daryl liked Carol, Daryl wasn't ready to admit it yet.

Which was cute yet also enough to make Avery frown as she looked out the window in the backseat again and she wasn't sure why but tonight boys just kept on making her angry.

Maybe she should have just stayed in bed and slept until the New Year because the last day of 2016 was not going well.

*** 

Nervously running a hand through her hair, Avery looked over at Daryl as they sat on opposite couches in a living room that was full of a bunch of Merle's friends mostly men who did drugs as well as prostitutes and sure enough Zac had indeed went off with one.

Some small tiny brunette who resembled Natalie more than she resembled Kate. Which surprised Avery as she thought Zac liked his women just a bit taller than the one he left with was.

"So how much for you darlin?" an older balding man sneered from the one side of Avery which was why she had been nervous. The older man had been eying her ever since they got here four hours ago and then he had only had one beer.

Now he had, had four maybe if Avery had lost count and his eying of her had kept getting worse. The way he was looking at her like she was a fresh piece of meat.

"H..how much for me?" Avery squeaked out at his words her eyes going wide.

The man only laughed as he leaned in a bit closer, "Let me guess it's your first time huh?" he asked with a wink. "Probably ain't a day over fifteen either cause ole Gregory whose hosting the party likes to hire em young. Pretty sure I could show you the works and you'd probably make it worth my money. Those pretty little lips of yours," he sighed as his eyes fell to her lips before falling to her breasts. "And those pretty little tits too," he grinned wickedly as he started to reach for her breast but before he could touch her he had been moved from the couch rather roughly.

"You put a hand on her Joe and I'll kill ya myself," Daryl growled out as he held the man he had called Joe in a choke hold. An anger that Avery hadn't seen before on his face. "She ain't one of them whores," he spoke as his grip on the man tightened.

The man looking almost a bit scared as he tried unsuccessfully to get away from Daryl before giving up and nodding his head as best he could. His way of showing that he understood Daryl and when he did that Daryl let him go and he fell to the floor.

Though Joe's eyes went straight to Daryl as he held his neck now. "She your bitch?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "You got a claim on that nice piece ass? Funny Merle always said you were a faggot with the way you hung around that Hanson boy," he laughed before moving to get back up on the couch beside Avery and the moment he did Avery moved quickly.

Standing up because she didn't want to be near Joe. Have the possibility that he could get skeezy on her again.

Joe laughed in Daryl's silence as he looked from Daryl to Avery, "My god boy. She is your bitch," he muttered out as if his mind was made up and his words made Daryl ball his fists up. "She's your bitch and she can't be a day over fucking fifteen. Maybe Merle should have called you a pedophile instead."

Avery who had been watching Daryl saw him lunge for Joe again but before he could make it she moved to step in. Grabbing a hold of his arm. "It's not worth it," she told him as she slowly pulled him away. "That asshole isn't worth it," she said again loud enough so that the man could hear her and her words seemed to get through to Daryl as he undid his fists.

Allowing Avery to drag him away from Merle's friends. Her hand falling from his arm when they were far enough away in some hallway near the rooms where she knew some of the men had went with the prostitutes. One of these rooms containing her brother and the woman he had snuck off with.

"I'm sorry," Daryl apologized his voice going soft as he looked at Avery. "For bringing you here with these creeps," he frowned before shaking his head. "I know what they're like and I did it anyway. Should have just made you stay at home when Zac got upset."

Frowning as she listened to Daryl, Avery shook her head, "I wanted to come okay," she defended tired of men getting on her last nerve tonight. "That Joe asshole may have been a creep but I wanted to come and I'm fine now."

Daryl snorted before bringing his thumb up to his lip. Chewing on it briefly, "Wouldn't be if I had went off with one of those whores," he spoke saying it so casually and Avery wondered if he'd been with one before. If he'd fucked one of the prostitutes that Merle and his friends knew.

"Would you have at some point?" Avery asked him with a raised eyebrow. Seeing his cheeks get pink as he looked away from her and she took that as all the answer she needed.

"Done it before," Daryl muttered out in almost a mumble. "Wouldn't have tonight with you here though," he finished before looking back at her. "Ain't no way I would have left you alone with them knowing how they were. You saw what happened with me there. Woulda been ten times worse with me not there."

"But you were there," Avery smiled softly as she reached out for his hand. Trying her best to reassure him that she was fine. "I'm fine," she nodded her head as she squeezed his hand softly. "I'm fine," she told him again this time sounding firm.

But even if she was firm she wasn't sure he believed her. Though if he didn't he didn't argue with her. Instead he lead her into an empty room, only letting go of her hand once they were inside so he could cut on a light and shut the door behind them.

The nerves she had from way earlier in the night building again when she heard the door lock behind them.

"Why didn't you tell Joe the truth?" Avery asked against her better judgement as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Watching as Daryl sat down beside her.

His body close enough that she could feel his body heat on her. Which only made her nerves much worse.

"The truth about what?" Daryl asked sounding clearly confused as he looked at her. His eyebrows furrowing.

Avery only shrugged her shoulders before looking away from him and down at her hands. "That I wasn't yours," she finally spoke feeling him tense beside her. "I mean I..I know about Carol I heard you and Zac in the car. Hell I knew about Carol before the car even. I heard you on Christmas telling someone on the phone you were in love with her. That she was the only one who really understood you and you loved her."

The room fell silent after Avery's confession. Silent enough that Avery could hear the muffled moans coming from some of the other rooms and she really prayed that the room Zac was in wasn't close. Shuddered at the idea that she could be hearing Zac having sex right now.

"You heard that?" Daryl finally asked though he seemed to avoid her gaze.

Avery nodded her head, "Every word," she confirmed when Daryl looked at her finally. "I know you love Carol."

Daryl only shook his head at that, "I don't love Carol," he spoke denying her words which was crazy because she had heard him on Christmas. "I was talking to Carol on Christmas," he admitted and unlike in the car she believed this time and Avery was sure if her heart wasn't already broken at the thought of him and Carol who was a faceless stranger to her it was definitely broken on the thought of Daryl with a nameless and faceless stranger.

"If she was the one on the phone then who do you love?" Avery asked softly as she raised an eyebrow watching as Daryl's face turned ten shades of red in about two seconds of her asking that question.

Like her asking that had made him nervous or embarrassed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Daryl...Avery...Merle said...well he said he saw you two come in here and I...I don't really wanna know what you're doing. Would rather not want to know because if I did I'd probably kill one of you but I..I think I'm ready to go home now."

When Daryl remained silent at her question Avery raised an eyebrow, "Oh come on Daryl," she goaded as she hit his arm playfully. "Who do you love?" she asked him again. "If it isn't Carol then who is it?"

After asking that Avery listened as a countdown of party goers began outside and she hadn't realized they were that close to midnight yet.

Though right as they got to one Daryl leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Much like he had kissed her under the mistletoe at Christmas.

Avery half wondering if he was only kissing her right now to distract from the question that she had asked him. Not wanting to tell her who he was in love with. But even if this was a distraction Avery didn't much mind it. Had maybe liked the kiss at Christmas and very much liked this kiss now.

A kiss that got a bit deeper before Daryl slowly pushed her back against the bed. His body lightly falling against hers. His hand awkwardly resting at the hem of her shirt. Like he was afraid to let it slide underneath and touch her skin.

"You can touch me if you want," Avery whispered softly as she pulled away from the kiss. Looking up into his blue eyes which had a darker tint to them now. "You can touch me all you want."

Daryl blushed at her words Avery feeling a bit afraid that maybe she had scared him enough that he wouldn't kiss her again. A fear that died down when he did kiss her again and seemed to do what she wanted. His hand slowly going up and under her shirt.

The contact being enough to make her shiver as she let her tongue go out. Wanting entrance into his mouth something which he gave oh so willingly.

Avery's eyes fluttering shut after that as she lost herself in the kiss. Not having expected to kiss him again especially so soon after Christmas but of course she wasn't complaining.

How could she complain? She liked the feeling of Daryl's lips against her own so this was just a surprise. A New Year's surprise and it wasn't a bad way to ring in the New Year. Kissing the boy she had, had a crush on for ages even if he was only doing this to make her forget he liked someone else.

Forget that there was literally some unknown woman in his life that Avery didn't know about. Which maybe when she was in her right mind she'd be upset. Especially since she thought she and Daryl were close.

Then again maybe Daryl had a line with her because she was just the little sister of his best friend.

Pulling away from the kiss again eventually Avery only stayed away long enough to take her own shirt off before kissing him again. Figuring without her shirt on that he could touch her better and if Daryl had any objections to that action he never said.

Instead his hand seemed to come to rest on her breasts. Fondling her through her bra as his lips moved away from her own. Making a trail of kisses down to her neck.

Avery feeling herself beginning to get aroused by this. Which lead to her shifting, her hips moving up into his.

A pleasant little moan escaping Daryl's mouth at that and a pleasant smirk appearing on Avery's lips when Daryl bit down on her neck softly, letting his hips move down into hers again and this time she could tell he was getting hard.

She could feel the beginning of his hard on in his pants. A part of her feeling a bit pleased that she at sixteen could get him all hot and bothered when he was twenty-one. Her mind wondering if maybe she was wrong then. Maybe he didn't have a line with her because surely if he did they wouldn't be where they were now.

Making out this heavily in a room on New Year's Eve. Daryl wouldn't risk his life because if Zac knew...Zac would kill him regardless of their friendship.

But if he had no line then why couldn't he just tell her who he loved? How hard could that be? Even if maybe it would hurt her because there was no way it could be her. Avery didn't want to get her hopes up high. Even with them doing this...whatever the hell this kissing thing was between them.

Feeling Daryl's hands trail slowly behind her back as his lips stayed glued to her neck, Avery lifted up some. Blushing only slightly when Daryl unhooked her bra. The bra falling off after it was unhooked.

Daryl removing his lips from her skin then as his eyes looked her over and Avery swore her blush grew then. As did her own arousal especially when she noticed that Daryl's eyes had got even darker. Avery now realizing that he was looking at her in a way he hadn't before.

He was looking at her with lust. A look she had grown accustom too when she had fooled around with Shane but one she had never expected to see from Daryl when it came to her.

"You're beautiful," Daryl told her his voice so low that Avery almost hadn't heard him. "So beautiful Avery," he whispered before leaning down to kiss her on the lips again.

Avery kissing him back though she was surprised by the passion in this kiss. Surprised at how much it seemed Daryl wanted this..wanted her.

Like she was a drug and he was getting his fix. A fix that he had been craving for a while and hell maybe he had. Maybe the kiss at Christmas had left him wanting more. Affected him just like it had Avery.

It was during this kiss that Avery let her own hands go to Daryl's shirt. Reaching up to undo the buttons on them because of course he had worn a plaid button down. A shirt Avery was sure her mom had gifted to him on Christmas.

A shirt that Avery was now taking off him and once it was off it joined her bra. Wherever it had gone in the room. The kiss between them getting more feverish and frantic as they somehow both fumbled through taking off the rest of their clothes.

Avery realizing when she felt his cock brush across her wet flesh causing a moan to come out of her that they were both naked then.

Something Daryl must have realized at the same time given how fast he broke the kiss and looked down at her. The lust still there in his eyes though now he almost looked scared like he was now realizing what was happening.

That he had been making out with his best friend's sixteen year old sister. Making out which had now lead to both of them here laying on a bed naked.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Daryl finally spoke as he moved away from Avery some like he was giving her enough room to slide out from underneath him.

Even though he made no effort to move and get dressed. Which would have been the thing to do if he truly believed they shouldn't be doing this. If he truly thought this was wrong.

"I want this though," Avery told him as she made no effort to move. Instead of moving she reached for one of his hands. Sliding it down between her legs so that he could feel just how wet she was for him. "I want you and we don't even...I mean you could just touch me."

Daryl blushed again especially once his hand was right on her pussy. But despite his blush his hand seemed to have a mind of it's own as he began to rub her. Another moan coming out of her mouth as he did so. Her eyes falling shut as he did.

His silence being enough to let Avery know that even if he said they shouldn't be doing this he wanted it. He wanted this just as much as she did if not more.

"You ever done this before?" Daryl asked her and once again his voice was soft. His hand moving just a bit faster on her pussy. "I mean has Shane..." he started not even finishing his thoughts.

Opening her eyes Avery looked at him as she gave him a smile, "Well it depends on what you mean by this," she told him with a light little laugh trying to ease his nerves. "He's fingered me before but that's as far as it goes. I've...I'm still a virgin."

Daryl only nodded at her words. Avery wondering what was going through his mind. If maybe he was judging her or something.

But whatever he was thinking Daryl kept to himself. Though he did continue to rub her. One of his fingers finally sliding inside of her and again Avery's eyes fell shut. Her hips slowly moving with the pace he was making with his finger.

Moans coming out every so often when he hit places that felt good.

Though when Avery felt his finger slide out of her she opened her eyes, raising an eyebrow when she found Daryl between her legs because she hadn't even felt him move.

"Just....I don't want too...not here in this skeezy house," Daryl spoke as he looked up at her. His words coming out jumbled which he must have realized. "Going to do this instead," he murmured before leaning in and letting his tongue run across her pussy.

Avery's hips arching up as a louder moan escaped her. Finally realizing what he meant. He didn't want to have sex with her here and take her virginity in a skeezy house at some skeezy party with Merle's drug friends and prostitutes down the hall.

But clearly he was okay with going down on her. Something Shane had never done even if he loved her going down on him.

"This is fine," Avery told him when she finally found her voice. "Keep doing that," she said and her words seemed to be all the permission he needed.

His tongue continuing to lick at her now. Giving her sensations she had never even knew existed but now that she did know how could she go without it again?

She could almost understand now the appeal of oral sex. Could see why guys loved it so much though she was sure she'd still hate giving it. But if she got this in return maybe she'd be okay doing it with whoever she was with next sexually.

Maybe she'd even use it as a bargaining chip. She'd suck someone's dick if they ate her out and as Daryl continued what he was doing. One of his fingers finding their way back inside of her Avery knew she'd go down on him tonight too.

Repay him for this because everyone deserved to be paid back when they did something this good.

"Fuck," Avery breathed out as her head fell back against the bed. Her hands going down to Daryl's hair which she pulled on slightly. "Don't....don't fucking stop doing that Daryl," she told him.

Her words seeming to egg him on as his finger moved in her faster, going a bit deeper now and his mouth attached to her clit. Sucking on it and as Avery closed her eyes she swore she saw fireworks behind her eyelids.

Fireworks and maybe a marching band with music.

Biting down on her lip Avery kept her moans suppressed for a bit. At least until she felt her orgasm coming and then she stopped biting her lip. Letting herself get loud as her orgasm hit. Daryl's name as well as a few curse words leaving her mouth as she reached her end.

A smirk on her face as Daryl finally moved out from between her legs.

"Now I can return the favor," she told him softly seeing him blush again which was rather funny since he had just been between her legs.

His face literally in or near her pussy and yet the thought of her going down on him made him embarrassed.

"You don't have too," Daryl told her as he moved to lay beside her. Avery's eyes landing on his very hard cock.

"No but I want too," Avery smiled as she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "Want to make you feel good too," she whispered before letting her lips trail down his cheek.

Feeling content when he didn't object to her going down on him anymore.

*** 

Moving to lay beside Daryl on the bed after she had swallowed him she could feel his stare on her intently and she almost hoped he wasn't judging her. That he wasn't judging how much she had sucked at giving him head.

"What?" Avery finally asked as she turned to look at him. Hating how scared she sounded when she asked that. Like she was afraid for what he had to say and she was.

"It's you," Daryl answered leaving Avery perplexed something that must have shown because Daryl only sighed. "The girl I meant on the phone it's you," he revealed and it was at that, that the world seemed to slow some.

Avery feeling like she had to be dreaming but before she could reply there was a knock on the bedroom door. A knock soon accompanied by Zac's voice.

"Daryl...Avery...Merle said...well he said he saw you two come in here and I...I don't really wanna know what you're doing. Would rather not want to know because if I did I'd probably kill one of you but I..I think I'm ready to go home now."

Daryl who had frozen up beside Avery like a deer in headlights let out one small breath after Zac finished talking. "O...okay. Just give me a second and then we can leave," he replied back before giving Avery a look that seemed to show despite what Zac had said about not wanting to know he'd probably still ask and Daryl would probably still wind up dead.

Avery hoping that wasn't the case. Hoped that maybe Zac was still drunk and wouldn't remember in the morning that he had found out Daryl had taken his baby sister into a room. Though maybe Daryl could lie and say they weren't doing anything.

Tell Zac how he had defended Avery's honor and just wanted to get her away from Merle's sleazy friend Joe. Avery suspecting that they probably wouldn't have fooled around had she not been nosy.

But she wasn't ashamed of being nosy. Not when she had gotten Daryl eating her out from it as well as the knowledge that he was in love with her.

Something that even after everything she hadn't expected and somehow had to figure out what to do with that information.

For now though what she needed to do was get dressed. Before Zac knocked again or worse found a way inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: What is there to say about this? It was originally going to be a two part fic but then by part two I knew there was going to be a part three with the intended smut so here we are now haha. Three parts of Avery being blind that Daryl loves her.


End file.
